The One
by Shinan7
Summary: Kuro doesn't like the way everyone had been treating Rin. Rin is his ONE and Kuro will do whatever it takes to stay by his side. He will protect Rin, and Rin will see him as something other than a Cat Sidhe. Yaoi or guy/guy love! Rin/Human Kuro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist does not belong to me.**

**Note: Hello! This is gonna be a short story about Kuro and Rin. Yes it will be a human Kuro/Rin pairing. I hope you decide to read and tell me what you think! I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Warning: Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! If you don't know what that is then… Warning: guy/guy love! Guy/Guy love! Still not getting it? There will be guy on guy scenes! **

**Probably nothing graphic though XD. I think I'm having entirely too much fun writing this warning … haha.**

**Chapter 1: The One**

Kuro liked Rin, he liked him a lot. Rin was one of the best humans out there. Sure he was part demon, but his heart was good, his soul was good. Rin was basically human, only his powers were not of human origin. When he saw that Kuro had been lonely and hurt, he had come to Kuro and saved him. Rin cared, he cared about Kuro, about everyone.

Rin's heart resonated with Kuro's, he had sensed that from the start. Well, almost from the start. But as soon as Rin had calmed Kuro down, and held him close, he had felt it. He didn't think that Rin noticed it but that was to be expected. Rin had just found out about himself, he was untrained, but that would change. When it did, Rin would feel it too.

No one knew this about Cat Sidhe's but when they found _the_ one, the one that they were destined to be with for the rest of their lives, the Cat Sidhe could transform. They could transform to match their _one_ if they chose to do so… if and only if they trusted their bond enough to believe in the change. Not every Cat Sidhe chose to transform though. Some didn't think that it would be able to work and because of that doubt, the transformation would never take place. Their chance would be lost forever because it would only be able to happen once. Only once. Never has anyone had a second chance.

Kuro felt the bond, had felt that same bond strengthen over time. Soon, soon the time would come when Kuro could change. And he did want to. Rin was special, and Kuro wanted to be with him forever.

Rin didn't know it, but Kuro was never far behind when the teen left the dorm. Kuro didn't like being left alone. He felt sad whenever that happened, so he had begun to follow Rin around the school. As long and he had Rin within his sight, Kuro would be calm, and content.

When Rin was happy, Kuro was also happy just knowing that Rin was happy. Kuro had sensed Rin's past, had seen the trouble that he had ever since he was a little kid. Rin hadn't deserved any of it, and because of that time, Rin had had this wall that separated him from everyone else. Kept himself a little isolated from others.

Then Rin became friends with the exwires in his cram school class. Kuro had seen the wall crumbling away. It had been great. Rin was learning to trust. He had finally opened his heart completely to others, was growing confident in himself. He was smiling, laughing, and actually having fun. Kuro loved it.

Rin would always play with him. Every day, they would both be in their own world. Kuro loved the time they spent together, and he knew that Rin loved it too. Afterward, Rin would make something to eat, and it was always good. Sometimes he had the food already made and in a basket when they trained. During those times, the two would just sit on the roof and watch the sky, the moon, and the stars as they ate.

Just when Rin was the happiest that he'd ever been, his friends found out that he was Satan's son. They abandoned Rin, they were supposed to be Rin's friends and they deserted him like he was nothing.

Kuro didn't get it, how could they do that to Rin? Why did they hate Rin for who his father was? Rin never asked for Satan as a father. Nobody could do that. For Rin, Father Fujimoto had been the one he called dad. Not Satan.

That abandonment hurt Rin, he didn't show it, but inside he hurt. Kuro felt it, and it hurt him to see Rin hurting like that. Like Rin, Kuro could feel the hole left in his heart that their betrayal left. Humans could be so cruel.

Rin had protected them, didn't want his friends to get hurt, and all that they could think of was that Rin was the son of Satan. That they hated him for it. Even Yukio had dark thoughts about Rin. He hid them well, but Kuro could always tell. When it came to Rin, nothing that could harm him got passed the Cat Sidhe. If Yukio ever acted on those thoughts, Kuro would be there to protect Rin. Like he was going to be there for Rin now. Kuro would _never_ abandon Rin. He was going to be there for him, for the rest of his life.

The time had come.

**A/N: Wellllll? Whatcha think? Don't forget to tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akira Akahoshi: Thank you! I hope you will still love it!**

**Kykyeve13: Thank you! I do try to proof read a lot xD. There will be a few more chapters if not more :).**

**Kagehide: Here it is! Sorry its a bit later than I'd planned!**

**BookAddict67: Thank you! I don't have any plans for smut scene :) so no worries!**

**memories. of .rain: Yay!I'm glad you liked it! Thank you! :D**

**RaeWolf13: Next chapter you will be abletoo! :3**

**NaruShika-Forever: Yes there is!I'm sorry it took me a while!**

**Natsuki D: No, not a one-shot :). Thank you! I'm so happy you liked it!**

**Note:I'm so sorry its been a while! I've been kinda busy. I'm currently planning/ drafting/writing a manga and I got caught up with that so I'm sorry! I've been behind with all my fics sadly. This one is a short one in Rin's POV. Hope you like it! I write fics on my phone so I'm sorry if I missed something.**

* * *

><p>The night was cool and the roof was deserted, except for one person. Well one person and a few watchers. One watcher was hidden from view but Rin knew he was there. He could feel the presence like a knife jammed to his throat.<p>

Since he'd left the Vatican, since he'd stepped a foot away from its grounds, there had been a shadow. Rin didn't know if the others saw him but he could feel his gaze constantly, never wavering. It was discouraging and more than a little annoying but it was inevitable. He just had to deal with it. But that wasn't the worst thing to happen. If only it had stopped at that... but no, the deck had definitely not been stacked in his favor.

He had gone to cram school like any day. Maybe he was too naive in thinking everything would be fine, had expected some differences but he hadn't expected to feel... hated. To feel abandoned. Almost, if not exactly, like he just didn't belong anymore. How could he be such a part of a group one minute and the next be cast out? Like he was worthless? All because of something that he couldn't control.

How was it his fault? It wasn't like he'd asked to be born as Satan's son. It wasn't like he had a talk with the demon and said 'Hey! Satan, I want you to be my father!'. Why did they have to act like that's what he did? Rin didn't get it, and probably never would. The way things were heading, it would be better to never open up again. Never trust, because all that was going to do was bring him pain. Pain he didn't want or need. It hurt too damned much.

But...

There was also... something else... someone who Rin could feel was... watching him... There wasn't a bad feeling to that energy though... in fact, it was the opposite. Rin felt something he'd never dreamed that he'd ever really feel.

Love.

Rin could feel it, like a bright fire on a cold winter night. It drew him to its warmth but Rin could never really find it. Rin had felt that pull almost since he first came to True Cross. It had slowly grown stronger and stronger as the time passed.

A smiled crossed his face as he felt that warmth once again. It had been strangely absent, but now it was growing again, getting closer. If only he could find it, find out what or who it was. It was the only thing that made him really smile anymore. That and when he was with Kuro.

Now that he thought about it... it was always stronger when Kuro was around... had started just after he'd met him...he wondered why that was? Not that he minded it, not in the least. His time with Kuro was the only enjoyment he'd had since the Vatican... and since they found out... about him.

A quick glance around showed that the Cat Sidth was nowhere to be seen. That was odd. Kuro was usually around him. Rin had even caught him slumbering outside his classroom on more than one occasion. Since he found out that Kuro did that, Rin had started to sit near the window in all of his classes, knowing that he liked keeping close to Rin and Rin liked the idea that he was always there.

Kuro didn't care who Rin's father was, Rin had even sensed the disappointment that Kuro had had when he'd told him how his... old friends... had acted towards Rin.

Kuro had even called them idiots but Rin was sure he wasn't supposed to hear that or the tear limb from limb part either. It was almost like the Cat Sidth had been talking or thinking to himself when he said that. Rin was sure that Kuro hadn't meant for him to hear him. He'd noticed that happen more and more. Sometimes Kuro would let things slip, but he wasn't aware that he'd done it. Mostly it happened when he was emotional... and Rin wondered if Kuro got thoughts like that from him as well. Kuro wasn't really Rin's familiar, not in the sense that he'd been Father Fujimoto's familiar. Something else kept Kuro with him... something that Rin couldn't quite figure out...

_:"Rin!":_

"Kuro?"

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to sketch Kuro just to give you an idea of what he looks like.(Techqnicaly its already drawn but I need to redue it). I'll post the link on the next chapter :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Gommen no sai! I'm soooo sorry its taken me forever! I've been busy and had a semi *cough* writers block *cough*. And a Naruto/Kakashi fic obssesion for a couple of days*hides*... I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this update! I should be updating a few others of my Blue Exorcist fics within a few days too! **

**Please excuse the length! Ican't wait to get a tablet or new laptop so I can make them longer. There might be a few more mistakes then usual, I can't find the spell check button on here anymore -.-**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>"Kuro.." Rin's voice finally broke. He had keep it together earlier, but now... Now, that control broke.<p>

At first, Kuro watched Rin, just a few feet away. He knew Rin needed to let it out. The pain, the hurt, it needed to be released. The teenager was sitting, with tears in his eyes. Seeing those tears made Kuro want to claw the people responsible. Rin had held his emotions back and now, they burst through.

"Kuro... I... I thought that they liked me because of who I was... They liked me before they found out that I was the son of Satan... Its not like I chose him as my father... Damn it all... I really am meant to be alone for the rest of my life... aren't I?" Rin said, letting the tears fall freely down his face.

Kuro jumped on Rin's lap,wishing, wishing that he could wrap his arms around him and pull him close. _:"That's not true Rin. I will always be by your side. Where ever you go, I will follow. I will never leave you, no matter what happens. You can always count on me to be there for you, and with you.":_

Rin couldn't help but smile at the Cat Sidth through the tears. He could always count on Kuro.

That warmth was getting even stronger and instinctively, Rin knew it was from Kuro. Rin slowly wrapped his arms around Kuro, wishing that he could just sleep. Sleep and have Kuro's warmth right there, keeping the darkness away.

"I know I can, Kuro... you're amazing. I just... I just wish that my human friends, even just one, had a heart as big as you.. My friends don't trust me, the Vatican doesn't trust me... even Yukio..."

_:"I trust you! I know you! You could never hurt the people you love! And I love you Rin! I love you with everything I have!": _Kuro cried. The Cat Sidth felt it, with all his heart. With all of his soul. He felt it, with every fiber of his being.

He loved Rin, Rin was his world. Amazing, caring, loyal and so loving that he should have never felt sad or upset.

Rin should have someone. Someone to protect him. To love him. To keep all negativity away. To protect him from all the hostility that most of the exwires and exorsists had towards him.

Hostility that Rin didn't deserve. He didn't deserve any of that. Not from anybody.

_:"I will protect you!": _Kuro suddenly cried out to Rin.

The cry shocked Rin, who had been slowly drowning in his thoughts. As he looked at his Cat Sidth, he saw a weird blue and black light sourounding the little body. The lights slowly grew bigger and bigger, floating up from his lap to a few feet away.

"I will never leave you!" A voice called from the pulsating light. It sounded like Kuro, but it wasn't a mental voice. It had been said out loud. Though it sounded like Kuro, the tone was a little deeper, no longer sounding like a child's.

"Kuro? What's happening?" Rin cried out, jumping to his feet, and wide eyed and worried.

Suddenly, a cloud expanded from the middle of the lights, then it dissapeared, leaving behind a person kneeling, with his head bowed in its place.

The first thing that Rin noticed as he stood rooted to the spot was the two tails twirling behind him. As the person looked up, the shock of long black hair tumbled forward, hiding his face.

"Kuro? Is that you?" Rin asked, walking closer to the kneeling figure. "Kuro?"

The guy caught Rin's gaze and smiled.

Immediately, Rin relaxed. Those eyes, those eyes were Kuro's. They were umistakable. The shade of green was the same.

"Rin, I'm going to protect you. I'm never going to leave you. I will stay by your side for as long as you want me to."

That voice... It was odd not hearing the childish tone, but Rin couldn't help but smile. "Kuro... you're okay... Right? How... I didn't know that you could turn into a human." Rin knelt down in front of him, reaching out and tucking the long bangs behind Kuro's ears. Rin couldn't help but stare. Kuro looked like he was his age, maybe a little older. The white patch of fur he had had as a Cat Sixth was now a white tattoo/birthmark around his right arm. He still had the collar around his neck, and his hair... luckily wasn't as long as Shura's, but it was close. Rin could also see the little horns sticking out from the mess of hair above his head... he didn't see any cat ears but those might be hidden. If he could compare his body type to anyone, it would be Bon's but he looked shorter then him, though he couldn't really tell at the moment but Rin could easily see the muscles that Kuro had... since he didn't really have any clothes on at this point. Rin couldn't help but feel his face warm up a bit.

Kuro gazed into Rin's eyes with a warm smile. "Usually we can't. But there is a time that it can happen. If we love enough, if we believe enough, we can transform. But only once. I won't ever be able to be mistaken as a cat again."

"Why? What could possibly..." Rin murmured and bit his lip as Kuro leaned his face against the hand that Rin still had held out.

"Because I love you, Rin. I don't ever want you to feel alone. I want you to know that I will always be there for you. This is the only way I can show you that you mean everything to me." Kuro whispered.

Those words shocked Rin. Kuro cared so much for him that he actually changed for him... it made his breath catch a little, and the warmth in his face to turn up a couple more of degrees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! The cover photo is Kuro! I forgot I could do that n_n; hehe. Again, sorry it took me a bit!**

**Reviews:NaraShika-Forever: Here's more! :)**

**TheVampireDragon: Sorry it took me so long! Here tis!**

**CatLoverx33: Yay! :D**

**Natsuki D: Sorry it wasn't sooner!**

**Sora Arashitori: I forgot about that, thanks for reminding me! I use my phone and copy still works on it haha. I decided to make it the cover! Hehe :) gotta wait a bit more for the kiss! Yay! Cookies! :3**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Not-Gonna-Update: Awww, thanks! Glad you do!**

**Insanity: Hi! Thank you! Awwwww, you're making me blush! I'm sorry about that, minor writers block, plus holiday season is always busy xD. I hope you liked this update! I hope to get another chapter up for Lovely Tail before Christmas as well. I'll try not to take as long to update next time :). **


End file.
